In the conventional game machine for playing a game with playing balls, a player first borrows playing balls from a game parlor through paying a predetermined amount of money, and then rotates an operating handle after laying the borrowed balls on a tray of the game machine. Under such a situation, the playing balls are guided toward a launching device by a slope of the tray, thereafter the guided balls are launched toward a playfield formed on a game board by the launching device. After the playing balls reach the playfield, they cascade down in the playfield. When a playing ball enters a specified win hole mounted on the playfield, a variation (i.e., change and/or movement) display of symbols is started in a symbol display device. After that, when a specified symbol (jackpot symbol) is stopped and displayed in the symbol display device, a special game (jackpot) is performed. In such a specified game, a jackpot gate mounted on the playfield is controlled to remain open for a moment, and as a result, some playing balls much more easily enter the jackpot gate than usual. Thereby, the game machine is configured such that a payout of a predetermined amount of balls is performed into the tray of the game machine upon the reception of playing balls into the jackpot gate (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2006-340895).
Further, a predetermined amount of balls are paid out into the tray of game machine according to each kind of win hole, not only in the case that the playing ball enters the jackpot gate, but also in the case that it enters a predetermined regular win hole. Further, the game machine is configured such that the player may employ the balls paid out into the tray to exchange for prizes, or to reuse them for a next game (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2006-149808).
In the conventional game machine, the following problem occurs. That is, there is decreased chance in which a player newly borrows playing balls from a game parlor through paying a predetermined amount of money if the player can reuse the paid out balls for a new game, thereby sales figures of each game machine cannot be boosted.